


Tears In Her Eyes

by chileancarmenere



Series: Wishing In The Dark [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/pseuds/chileancarmenere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke turns Fenris over to Danarius when he comes to the Hanged Man. Isabela is horrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics at the beginning are from Fireflies by Ron Pope.

_Wherever she goes, all that I know about us_

 _Is that beautiful things never last_

 _That’s why fireflies flash_

 

“If you want him, he’s yours.”

Isabela’s jaw went slack, staring at Hawke. Merrill screamed. “No! Tell me you won’t do this!”

Fenris appeared too shocked to move. Danarius chuckled. “I…ah…didn’t expect that. But I’ll make it worth your while, of course. He’s an expensive investment, but I’m sure I’ll find something for you.”

Without really knowing what she was doing, Isabela stepped forwards till she was between Fenris and Danarius. “What in the Void are you doing, Hawke?” she demanded, her voice low.

Hawke’s expression was grim. “I don’t fancy fighting my way through a Tevinter magister and a hundred of his pets. He’s on his own.”

She prodded Hawke in the chest with her dagger. For a penny she would have run her right through and never regretted it. “I came back for you. I thought that there was some good in you. I brought back the Tome for you. You owe me.”

“I don’t owe you a damn thing,” Hawke said coldly. “I had to fight the Arishok for you and it nearly killed me. I’m done with sticking my neck out.”

“Then I will,” Isabela said, turning to face Danarius with her daggers drawn. Merrill conjured a ball of lightning in her palm, ready to throw it. Before they could engage, though, Fenris touched her arm. “Bela, don’t.”

She turned to face him, shocked. Fenris looked over her shoulder to Danarius. “I will come with you,” he said, his voice full of defeat. “But give me one moment.”

Danarius pretended to consider it. “Very well, my pet. The boat leaves within an hour. You’ve got five minutes.”

“What are you doing?” she hissed at him as he drew her to a corner of the Hanged Man.

He put heavy gauntleted hands on her shoulders. “You can’t fight against Danarius and win. He knows more magic than the entire Kirkwall Circle does. Even if his soldiers were not here, you would still lose.”

“I need to try,” she said angrily.

“Don’t,” he said simply. He clenched his jaw. “I could not live with myself if I knew you were dead.”

Her shoulders dropped. _I don’t believe in love_ , she had said.

 _It isn’t love that either of us are looking for_ , he had replied, with his trademark smirk.

She needed to say it now. The one thing worse than never seeing him again would him being taken away, thinking she did not care.

“Fenris, I…I…”

He put a finger to her lips. “I know.” She wanted to say more, she wanted to say everything to him because they only had five minutes and then she would never see him again…

Before she could even put a name to all the feelings roiling inside her, he slipped his hand into her dark hair and kissed her, hard. His mouth was hungry, yearning, kissing her as hard as he could because both of them knew that this was goodbye.

“Time’s up!” Danarius called sardonically. Isabela clung to him, but he gently detached her hands. “Don’t fight, Bela,” he said. “For me.”

“I love you,” she replied quietly.

“And I you.” He walked back to Danarius, his head bowed low. Hawke watched them go with a detached expression.

“This is wrong!” Merrill snapped at her, but she didn’t seem to notice.

Isabela pressed her lips together, remembering the taste of him, and went to take Merrill’s hand. “Do you want to come with me?” she asked.

Merrill looked at Hawke, then back at Isabela. “I’ll come.” “Goodbye, Hawke,” Isabela said calmly. She had thought the woman beautiful once. She had thought her good, and Hawke had proved her wrong.

Hawke didn’t do anything as both women left the Hanged Man, just stood there, gazing at her hands.

 

Two days later, Isabela had the Siren’s Call II ready to sail, and had assembled a ragtag crew for it, one that included Merrill. When her new first mate asked where they were going, she told him “We’re going to Tevinter. After a certain friend of mine.”


End file.
